Somebody for Someone
by stargirl5
Summary: Serena's a dealer, a girl on the wrong side of the tracks trapped in the wrong crowd and the wrong life. Her eyes are always wistful, her heart is always aching in a numb puddle. Perhaps a stranger can help her.


****

Somebody for Someone

__

By Stargirl

**** __

Hello everyone! A songfic for you. The song is "Somebody for Someone" 

by the Corrs, and I might have moved the verses/choruses around 

to better suit the story. And also this IS and alternate reality 

and is PG-13. Well, I believe that is all. I hope you enjoy and look

forward to hearing what you think! **hugs, Star**

__

Somebody for someone…

…Somebody for someone

Serena Collins ducked her head as she walked down the street, staring through her curtain of blond hair with empty blue eyes. Empty, and yet they held so much. The hungering for a dream, for something better. 

She sighed, looking ahead to see the corner shop, her corner shop. The friendly old-fashioned steps, shutters, and window display made her frown. It was a shop fit for flowers. Yes, that was it. Gorgeous flowers would flaunt in the window display, and inside, people would find tulips, daisies, dragon snaps, and roses by the dozens. 

That's what the shop should've been for. She stopped by the window and lit a cigarette and she saw a dark and empty shop. No flowers, hardly any furniture. She clenched her teeth and looked away, blowing out a stream of smoke. Yes, this was definitely her shop. 

She detoured around the white pool of a streetlight, pushing her hair behind her ear as she went up the steps and unlocked the door.

She flipped the light switch, three antique lamps shedding a dusty yellow on the room. Sighing, she dropped her duffle bag on the heavy oak counter. Someone knocked on the backdoor.

With dull eyes she rummaged in the bag, pushing away a sweater and slipping out one of the dozens of sandwich bags with a measured amount of a dusty substance. She glanced at the clock on the wall, one a.m., and then turned the knob. Time to start business…

__

There's a deep girl in the corner shop

Selling sugar for money in the dead of the night

And her soul's in the sugar and her heart's in the mud

And she's crying with a stranger for someone to love

And she sings

An hour passed by. She stared into the dark room, arms hugging her chest as she sat on the stool. A knock broke dimly in her ears but she didn't move. Her head drooped, the heaviness pulling at her senses. _It'll go away, it will just go away_. Her arms tightened as her hands trembled.

Her life seemed to be a dream, one she couldn't awaken from. It was the same thing… every day. Close the curtains; sleep through the morning and afternoon in her apartment. Wake up around sunset and wander around the city. Just wander, hands in her coat pockets as she watched the golden and red hue settle on the trees and buildings, walking in the park with a faraway look as she studied the people around her. 

A daughter with her mother, their laughter like bells ringing inside of her, ricocheting as if inside a drafty and empty cathedral. 

A businesswoman walking quickly by, heels on her feet and black wool coat billowing in her wake. Though walking alone… she had somewhere to go, a successful life to continue. 

A teenage couple, smiling with their arms wrapped around each other as they walked the sidewalk following the lake, orange and brown leaves sweeping by their legs as they were caught by the wind. She would stare at them the longest, eyes darkening in her set face.

A few hours later she would buy groceries, stop to eat at a small Italian restaurant, hang with friends she would never trust or be close to. And then, around one in the morning, she would start work. At five thirty… the cycle would repeat. 

And throughout the whole time… she would never truly forget the faces of the people she saw in the park. The people she saw… but that never saw her.

__

Look at me -- see me, look at me -- see me

Free me - find me, 'cos if there's

Somebody for someone - yeah look at me

Somebody for someone

The person was still knocking. She shut her eyes.

"Serena, open the damn door! It's Jimmy."

She looked toward the door, vision hazed, and then looked away. "Go away."

"Hey hey! Open this door. I will get the guys to break it down," he warned.

Serena sighed, finally standing up and stumbling to the metal door in the back room. She stared blankly at the man in the leather jacket, hands on his waist. Without a word she walked away, letting him follow her in. 

He swept a hand through his spiky brown hair, slipping out a cigarette to light. "A few of your regulars came to see me, said you weren't answering."

"Yeah."

"Mind telling me why?"

"Didn't feel like it." She sat back on her stool, leaning her head against the wall. 

He looked at her a moment and then nodded. "Well hey, if your not planning on doing business tonight, why don't you come on over to the party. Chris, Beryl, and Margie are already there."

"I'll pass."

Jimmy shook his head. "Damn girl. Fine, have it your way. Where's the dough?"

"Front pocket. Just leave two hundred."

She kept her gaze on a dusty oak shelf engraved in the back wall. 

"Your brain's fried, you know that," Jimmy muttered as he unzipped the front pouch of her duffle bag. "Everyone else rags on me for a larger percentage. And here you tell me to take almost your entire share. Freaking nuts." 

He turned to her, waving a wad of cash. "One of these days, I'm going to buy you a car… or a diamond necklace, or something."

"I wouldn't accept it."

He shook his head. "Whatever, I'm heading back. Come over if you change your mind."

She turned her head slightly as he walked away, looking over his shoulder. "Jimmy."

He stopped. For a moment she was quiet.

"I want out."

Slowly, he turned around and lifted an eyebrow. "You want out?"

"Yeah, I want out." For almost the first time, her blue eyes met his.

He shook his head with a curt laugh before walking to stand before her. "No."

"I can't do it anymore. You can take what's left right now, give it to one of the others."

Jimmy blew out a breath and then leaned down, his hands resting on the wall besides her head. "No. You got in and your going to stay in, you hear me?" He lifted her chin, thumb pressing her cheek. 

Serena gritted her teeth and turned her face away, standing up from her seat and sweeping past him. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

Jimmy took hold of her arm and turned her around. "Hey, I'm sorry! Just… think about this for a moment, okay?" He waited until she looked at him. "There now..." he lifted his hand to her face. "We can work something out, can't we?"

She stayed silent.

"I understand. You're tired of selling that junk. But just think about it. It's the only thing keeping your apartment, the food on your table. God knows it could do more that that if you'd just take the cash!"

Serena started to pull away, but he turned her back. "No, wait. If you want to get out… I have another idea. I have a flat not far from here," his head leaned down, "You can stay with me for awhile… and I'll take care of you. No more selling that shit. What do you say?"

His arms had begun to wrap around her. When his lips touched her neck she pushed him back. "Jimmy, just leave." She grabbed her coat, beginning to slip it on when he came up from behind her. He took hold of her arms, breath touching her face. "Let go!" 

"Come on, don't be like this." 

"Jimmy!" Struggling she turned around, twisting one of her wrists out of his grip. Within a moment, she darted for a gun she had stashed underneath the counter. Chest heaving, she lifted it towards him. "Get out."

"You and I both know that you never have that thing loaded."

Her arms tensed, tremors going through her body. After a moment, Jimmy stepped up to her, roughly capturing her lips. The useless gun dropped to the floor as she tried to push him off. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Instead of going farther though after a few moments, Jimmy stepped away, leaving her dazed against the wall. He grabbed the duffle bag with a scowl. "You'll be sorry. When that stash of yours runs out, you'll come to me." And he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Serena stared widely into the silent room, blood still rushing through her. She slipped down the wall, legs trembling. Trapped inside her life. Nothing would change, Jimmy was right. It would only get worse. Why did she think she could escape it? Why did she keep dreaming of flowers in the window and comforting arms… something that couldn't exist?

Her arms wrapped around herself. One of the lamps had knocked over, making it seem even darker. Colder. 

She ducked her head. And then in three at the morning…the front door opened.

__

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "look at me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "see me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "look for me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "save me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "free me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "find me"

'Cos if there's somebody for someone -yeah look at me

****

((15 minutes earlier))

Darien Eddington chuckled, taking a sip of the creamy cappuccino at the malt shop that had the blessed trait of always being open. Setting it down, he smiled across the pale brown dotted table to the woman facing him with long black hair and a red sweater snuggling her figure. 

"Thanks Raye," he said.

"Hey, someone had to knock some sense in you and drag you out of that office… at __three in the morning__ might I add. I thought I was going to scream when Martha called me and said she couldn't get you to leave! Said no matter how many times she insisted you leave, you would just mutter and stay hunched over your desk." 

Raye sighed, setting down her mug. "Promise me, Darien, that you _will not_ go back to work at six in the morning, _or_ seven, _or_ even ten! You need sleep. In fact, take the day off! You own the blasted business; you don't have to work 24/7."

Darien lifted a hand. "Don't push it. And you're not my mother for God's sake."

Raye lifted a thin eyebrow. "For your information, a sister has those same rights. _And,_ until you get a wife I __will__ make sure you take care of yourself."

Darien shook his head. "Don't hold your breath."

Raye rolled her eyes and stirred the beige liquid. "What about Ellen? Weren't you seeing her lately?"

"Not after she screamed her head off at me during a business cocktail."

Raye shook her head. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"And you just realized that _now_?"

Raye nodded, hand covering her gaping mouth as she yawned.

"You didn't have to get up at three in the morning to check up on your big brother you know."

"Of course I did."

"Chad's going to hate me."

"He'll be fine."

Darien nodded. "Well, why don't you get back to make sure?" He glanced at the look that she gave him. "What? I swear I'll go to straight to bed, Mother." 

Tossing out his cup and napkin, Darien pushed open the glass door, smiling at the simple jingle that responded as the chilled air brushed his face and hand. Raye walked out beside him and slipped into her small silver car parked by the sidewalk. She peeked out before closing the door. "You want a lift back to your building?"

Darien smirked at her. "You're letting me get back to work?"

Raye rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "Ha ha. To get your car, you idiot."

Darien looked down the streets, the dark shops and white pools of streetlights dotting the way. He took in a breath of crisp air, turning back to Raye as he slipped on his leather gloves. "Don't bother. I'll walk."

"So I'm saving you from sleep deprivation just so you can freeze to death?"

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not that cold out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Raye waved as she shut the door and swerved her car onto the street. 

Whistling slightly, Darien made his way down the sidewalk. The November wind played with his ebony hair, crisp leaves brushing across the sidewalk. He busied himself with thoughts of his schedule for tomorrow, for the next week. Work, business trips, cocktail parties. Sleep somewhere fitted in. He shook his head, surprised at his own dark-clouded feelings towards his life. 

Thanksgiving was coming up, a day of mixed emotions for him. One day that he enjoyed, spending it with Raye, her husband and little boy, not to mention their friends and Chad's relatives. Inside a warm house, a cozy fire, laughter, real laughter, a large homemade Thanksgiving dinner of turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, peas, cranberry sauces brought by seemingly everyone who came, and the dozens of family-recipe stuffings. Board games in the living room, apple pie in the afternoon, a movie in the evening. It was all fun and great… but it was something he didn't have, something that reminded him of what he lacked. 

Darien shook his head. He wouldn't think of things like that. He was a wealthy handsome young man, good at what he does, attracting beautiful women, and making trips to places like Paris and--- 

He stopped abruptly, lifting his head at the sudden thumping sounds and dim shouting. His brow furrowed as he studied the street for where the clamor originated. There. He spotted a small yellow light from the corner shop. Concerned, he jogged the rest of the way, only pausing at the quaint porch steps. This shop had been closed for months; the sign for Beth's Antique shop had long faded. He craned his head to the side of the rail, trying to peer inside the window. It was completely silent. Maybe he imagined the shouting. Everything was more then likely perfectly fine and he would just walk away embarrassed. But… something stopped him from turning away. He could at least make sure. 

He knocked gently on the door. "Hello?" No one answered. He slipped off one glove--maybe the material muted it--and knocked again. Silence still greeted him. His hand wrapped around the ice cold brass knob. He sucked in a breath, slowly opening the door. He peeked inside the bare room with the dulled lamps. "Hello? Anyone here? I heard some noise and thought…" He trailed off as he walked inside, glancing around and feeling basically stupid and like a trespasser... When he noticed a Jean clad leg from behind the counter. God… Fearing the worse, he stepped around, taken aback at the girl leaning against the wall, perfectly awake. Though… her eyes seemed far away. As if they weren't seeing the room. The yellow light pooled on her pale beautiful face. Her lips were just noticeably swollen and her golden hair was a tangled curtain around her shoulders. 

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked softly as he squatted down. "Miss?"

She wasn't going to respond, or at least it seemed that way. A moment later though, she took in a breath and turned to him, his gaze caught by startling blue eyes.

"Please, are you alright? Do you need help? What happened?"

She shut her eyes and shook her head, voice soft. "I'm fine. Find another dealer, I'm not selling anymore."

Darien scrunched his brow. "Excuse me?"

She swept a hand through her hair, pushing herself up straighter. "Angel dust. Some might've fallen over there. If you want it, just take it and leave… and don't come back."

She was a dealer? Darien paused, wide eyes set on the young girl. Was she joking? He glanced to where she had waved her hand. A few small bags scattered on the floor, a powdery white substance within. God it was true. He shook his head. "Here, can you stand up?" He held out his hand to her and she just shook her head. 

"I said I was fine." Serena stared at a spot over the man's shoulder. 

Darien searched her eyes. "Please… just let me help you." And then she looked at him, soft blue eyes glassed over with raindrops that began to edge her eyelashes, almost as if ice were melting. Something tugged his heart; the beautiful angel, crying in a corner shop. "It will be okay," he murmured, his arms wrapping around her, her head leaning against his chest.

__

There's a deep boy at the corner shop

Watching sugar sell for money to the dead at night

And he sees in her an angel in the cruelest of worlds

Hiding in the darkness

Screaming out for love [screaming out for love]

And she sings

Look at me -- see me, look at me -- see me

Free me - find me, 'cos if there's

Somebody for someone - yeah look at me

Somebody for someone

****

((Two months later))

A giggle invaded his ears like soft bells and he laughed, his chest feeling as light as a feather. "No peeking, Darien! Just a few more steps." 

He stumbled on the sidewalk, calling sorry after the third person he bumped into.

The slender hands that held his stopped him. "Okay… are you ready?"

"I've been ready!"

"Alright! Open your eyes."

Darien looked up to the corner shop, mouth open and pulling into a dazed smile. The faded sign across the top was clean and redone, the new words, Enchanted Garden, painted across in daffodil blue. The rusted rails of the steps were replaced with shiny black ones, polished metal twisting in elegant loops. The window display overflowed with the view of flowers; flowers that puffed, flowers that twirled or drooped like bells. Musters of primroses, tulips, daisies, and snapdragons. Small garden statues and crafted ornaments stood within the mini garden. Darien's hand lifted to the back of his head. "Serena… it's beautiful." 

The blonde beside him flushed, looking down with a smile. "Raye and the friends she introduced me to helped. Amy came up with the name and helped me research about the flowers and the business. Mina helped pick out the flowers and Lita is making pastries and cakes that we could wrap and set up in a corner to sell! And…" She looked up at him, "I guess I have you to help me with the business technicalities."

"Of course," Darien laughed, tipping her nose with a kiss. 

"Well, come in. You have to see inside!"

With grins on their faces, the two walked inside, turning around in the middle of what seemed like an inside garden. Serena tucked herself under Darien's arm with a contented smile, still not quite being able to believe who she was… where her life had gone. It was too wonderful. Bright yellow sun streamed in from the windows and pooled around the flowers and onto the polished floor, particles in the air seeming to create misted heavenly clouds within her corner shop. It was so strange… the feelings still so new to her. There were so many wonderful surprises in life, one of which was how bright her shop looked during the day. She had never been in it while the sun was up… so had never known how much light poured in from the windows. 

She snuggled further into the crook of Darien's side as he looked around, remembering how emptily she would watch couples from afar, wondering if they really were that happy, if it was possible to love so freely and be loved so freely back. Wondering if there really was somebody for someone. And there was somebody for someone… Somebody for her. 

She never realized people could be so happy, so content. She took in a breath, smelling the fragrant candles she had lit earlier that morning. Darien turned around so that he was facing her, his hand cupping her chin. "I love you." 

She grinned. "I love you too." 

And then, with the morning light streaming in and drapes of flowers surrounding them, Darien shifted, and before she knew what was happening, she watched with parted lips as he went on one knee with a secret smile, hands capturing hers. "Serena Collins, will you marry me?" 

And in a corner shop--within a nestle of roses, daisies, baby's breath, and more--a ring crept into existence, gleaming in the light as it slipped onto a finger.

__

Somebody's gonna make it right] "look at me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "see me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "look for me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "save me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "free me"

[Somebody's gonna make it right] "find me"

'Cos if there's somebody for someone -yeah look at me

…_ Somebody for someone_


End file.
